1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to display and dispenser units for particulate products such as candy and dried foodstuffs.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is becoming quite commonplace these days for shops and stores to buy piece goods, such as wrapped candy and dried foodstuffs (e.g. peas, beans, etc.) in bulk and to display them in open containers so that customers may select and bag the products for themselves. The containers used for this purpose are often paperboard barrels or the like having open tops, often closed off by clear plastic lids that allow the products to be seen and selected but also provide a degree of hygiene.
The problem with this sort of arrangement is that the products are not very visible to the customers and the containers are not very attractive, and this often translates into reduced sales.
It has of course been known for a very long time to display attractive piece goods, such as coloured or wrapped candies, in clear walled containers, such as large glass jars or clear plastic boxes. The attractiveness of the goods themselves interests the customers. However, such containers, for maximum effect, should be placed at or about eye level, and this requires considerable shelf space and may create access difficulties for the customers if the containers are positioned too high.
There is therefore a need for improved display and dispensing units for particulate goods, such as candies and dried foods, etc., that provide a clear and attractive display of the goods, but also allow good access and a good degree of hygiene.